Act 9.3: Meeting Across Dimensions
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: ??? *Dungeon 1st Clear. *??? *??? Meeting Across Dimensions Description "Kyle! A reunion even across dimensions." Dialogue Arme: That reminds me, how did you two end up together? Ley: We just landed in the same dimension by coincidence. Ley: I couldn't get into contact with Jeeves or Dio, so I had no choice but to accompany him. Ley: In the beginning, being with him was manageable. But as soon as he heard news of Amy, he was completely in tears... Jin: But, even at this moment, Amy must be suffering... Arme: No matter how I see it, she looks like she's enjoying it... ---- Mecha Rocco: Are you the ones that have been brazenly messing with our guards? Mecha Rocco: I, Mecha Rocco, will... Kyle: What? Isn't that Rocco? Mecha Rocco: You know me? Kyle: What are you saying all of a sudden? Kyle: And on top of that you have all that cool equipment... Mecha Rocco: I'm thankful that you think it's cool, but I don't know you. Mecha Rocco: But, how strange. When I look at you, all I can feel is anger! Mecha Rocco: It doesn't matter who you are. What's important is that you've made me angry! Mecha Rocco: From today, I challenge you to a fight between youths! ---- Jin: Whew... He was a difficult opponent. Kyle: But why is Rocco here? Grandiel: It seems that he is just someone that happens to look like him. Arme: That aside, the number of guards hasn't decreased at all. What should we do? Ronan: It would be best to find a suitable place to hide until night time. Lass: I see a place over there that looks like a good place to lay low. Let's go. Epilogue: Fake Artifact Description "It's being dealt with remotly. Definitely not idling around." Dialogue Lass: There seems to be no indication that the number of guards are going to decrease. Lass: If anything... Their numbers seem to have increased. Ronan: At the rate we are moving, I worry that we will not be able to make it to the meeting location in time. Kyle: So with the Creator's Mourning or whatevers... Kyle: What will we do when we meet them? Jin: Hm... I haven't really thought about it, but... Ley: Couldn't we just beat them to hell then torture them for the order's location? Arme: ...... Apple: Since we expected this to happen, we had something prepared. Apple: Please open the chest that we've sent you. Apple: It is a fake artifact. Arme: Ohh... Interesting. Kiwi: We also attacked a GPS inside of it. Kiwi: When you meet the disciples and give them the fake artifact... Jin: We'll be able to find out the location of their base! Arme: Looks like you guys can be useful sometimes! Ley: Tsk... So we can't torture them? Ronan: It is a very good strategy. Ronan: Okay then, let us wait until the promised meeting time. Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story